Dear Alex, I'm sorry - A Medoran Chronicles Fanfiction
by acourtofbooksandreviews
Summary: Aven is gone but so is Alex. Kaiden can't bear the burden anymore, that is until he meets Astrid Gray
1. Too Far Gone

***By no means am I Lynette Noni***

**Kaiden's POV**

Alex was gone, forever gone and because of that, Kaiden felt like he was gone too. She saved Medora but she couldn't save herself and Kaiden felt that that was his fault. He couldn't go on without her smile, her laugh, her love. Most importantly he never got to express his love for her.

Even with the support of his family and friends, it was truly the biggest heartbreak that hit Kaiden. He tried to take his own life twice already. Once with a knife and once attempting to jump off a cliff. None of those attempts worked, thanks to Declan who made him swear to never do it again. For Alex.

As the days ticked by, he became more and more introverted and the people around his life were growing more and more concerned. As the rest of the school year passed with a blur, Kaiden finished his studies at Akarnae with top marks and was offered an apprenticeship in Combat, SAS and PE. Nowadays he rarely spoke to anyone unless he had to.

Of course all of that changed in the new school year. Dix, Jordan and Bear were completing their final year while he and Declan were starting their apprenticeships.

Declan insisted on rooming Kaiden due to his current state. Headmaster Marselle and the teachers offered no resistance. Declan is beyond excited to see the new Epsilon combat class while Kaiden couldn't care less. That was until Karter introduced the new comers.

There were 3 newbies from Gamma but he couldn't take his eyes off the girl, Astrid Gray her name was. She was completing her third year at Akarnae and finished top of her combat class in Gamma. Everyone was equally surprised as Kaiden to have another girl in their class. They'd seen her around before but never really spoken. She reminded him of Alex, he could tell that she reminded everyone of Alex. There was so much resemblance except for her long, wavy, black hair with silver streaks. She was definitely a better fighter compared to Alex, but he forgot to consider she could kick everyone's asses in Gamma.

Kaiden couldn't help be attracted to this mysterious Astrid Gray. She was cheerful and polite knowing that she would have to earn her place and respect amongst others. Judging by appearance she was clearly the weakest, but he wasn't sure anymore because by pure luck, they were paired together. She didn't exactly go easy on Kaiden, she took every opportunity she could to attack which surprised Kaiden, she had an extremely fortified mind.

It was like Astrid almost knew that Kaiden was distracted. She instantly used that chance to take him down to Karter's surprise. This Astrid Gray wasn't as weak as she seemed.

"You lost focus Kaiden," her voice ever so soft and lyrical. He was enchanted by her but only replied with a simple nod.

"You did good," that was all he could muster.

Kaiden began to realise, not only that they were in the same combat class, but she shared all his classes with her. Epsilon PE as well as making Hunter's cut for Stealth and Subterfuge. (SAS). He also learnt from others that she was also in Epsilon for archery, Gamma for horse riding and chemistry. Kaiden was blown away by this girl. She was full of surprises.

**Thanks for taking your time to read my work. I actually really enjoyed coming up with this story about Astrid. Updates weekly if I can keep up.**


	2. The New Girl

**Here's the second chapter in Astrid's POV. Hope you enjoy. xoxo**

Astrid's POV

Astrid lost all of her family in the war, Aven brutally murdered her village showing no mercy. But grief wasn't going to stop her, she still had her friends and everyone at Akarnae. This new school year, Astrid was extremely surprised in her potential tests. Having moved up to Epsilon in combat, PE and archery, she knew this was not going to be an easy year. Her favourite was combat.

She enjoyed the class, the people and beating up the boys. Astrid was slightly intrigued by the Kaiden James. She remembered him as the boy that everyone girl crushed on but now that he was in his class, she couldn't see why. He was so introverted, way too introverted for her outgoing personality.

Declan who Astrid has become to learn is a great event planner, invited their entire combat class out for dinner so they could get to know the new members. Her combat class was such a tight knit group, a group she was glad to be apart of. The aromas of a variety of food filled the air and then she saw her class sitting around a big table. Being gentlemen they invited her to her seat.

She couldn't hide her curiosity when she noticed the empty seat. "Where's Kaiden?" she asked mainly directing the question at Declan.

"He couldn't make it tonight," replied Declan with sadness in his tone as if there was an underlying meaning to his sentence. Astrid didn't think twice about. Her food had arrived and she couldn't wait to dig in.

Something just didn't feel right inside of Astrid, it was as if she missed Kaiden's presence. She shook that thought away almost immediately, she wasn't ready for another guy. Not after her previous betrayed her so badly. She couldn't help wonder what was up with Kaiden, he was not the Kaiden James everyone had described to her.

The weeks passed and Astrid couldn't help ignoring the small glances and smile she received from Kaiden during SAS, PE and combat. They had gotten somewhat close. However in combat, Kaiden never lost focus again made sure he beat her up whenever the battled. Astrid in her opinion did put up a convincing fight.

Nonetheless, she couldn't hide her concern for Kaiden any longer.

Spotting Declan in the hallway on their way to combat she asks "What's up with Kaiden, is he okay?"

"Look these past few months have been rough for him, for all of us I guess. I'm sorry about your family too. Kaiden lost someone really dear to him and it hasn't been easy for him to let go." Declan spoke with honest words.

"Her name was Alex right?"

"Yeah, we've tried talking to him, all of us, but nothing seems to breaking through his shell," he continued. "Maybe you should try, I've seen the way he looks at you."

Those words caught Astrid by unexpected surprise. But instead of rebutting straight at his face she thought about it again. "Are you sure?" It came out as a stutter but it was all she could muster at that moment of time.

"Don't deny it. He hasn't looked at someone like that in a long while. Ever since you came, I can tell he's loosened up a bit. Though not enough for us to have a thorough conversation."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah don't be. You never know what might happen." With a supportive wink, Declan left it at that and they walked down to the arena.

**Thank you for taking your time to read, it's been a pleasure to create and develop Astrid's story.**


	3. A Sad Conversation

**Welcome to chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. Sorry this is a bit longer than the usual.**

Kaiden's POV

With doubt, Kaiden made the final decision to not go to Declan's dinner party. He way too insecure, too afraid of being judged by others. He knew his friends had long lost hope in him but he couldn't help wonder about Astrid Gray, how she literally appeared in all his classes. Her smile was contagious and Kaiden wasn't about to stop there. He could feel the tension leave his body the minute she stepped into the room. Astrid was magic. Maybe she was destined to be there for him.

As the weeks passed, Kaiden couldn't prevent himself from sneaking a cheeky smile at her whenever she was close. He loved her smile, it was always filled with hope. They shared many laughs in SAS on their assignment. One in particular was when Astrid stepped right into one of Hunter's traps, the look her face almost made him explode into laughter but he decided to keep it to himself.

"I hope we get to do this again," he said beaming with happiness.

"Me too," she replied in her lyrical voice. Her voice was captivating. "Not the me getting caught in a trap part though!"

Even with Astrid there to bring him forms of joy, he still felt lost, alone and regret. He didn't know if pursuing Astrid was something Alex would want him to do. He'd find himself sitting on by the lake in pure reflections for hours crying only to realise he had missed out on class or homework. Caring not a single bit, he enjoyed this peaceful surrounding and thought no-one had notice until he heard the rustling of leaves behind him.

"Declan said I'd find you here," spoke a lyrical voice.

"He knows everything doesn't he?" I note realising that my secret spot wasn't exactly a secret anymore. She sends a sad smile in return.

Astrid's POV

"I'm so sorry about Alex,"

"How did you know?" his voice cracking, clearly a sensitive subject for him

"You didn't exactly keep your relationship a secret" I say in a slightly elated tone.

"You know nothing about her," his snapped back, his tone harsh. Astrid was taken aback by the sudden spark in emotion.

She chose her next words carefully. "You're right, I don't know anything, but she saved us all and you should be proud of it." I take a deep breath before I dove in once again. "You're not the only one. Aven bulldozed right through my home village. His brutal armies showed no mercy as they murdered every last person due to their act of defiance. I was at Akarnae when it happened. Not a day goes by do I wish that I was there to do something for them but I know there was nothing I could have done to prevented it. I'm the only one left"

Guilt spread across his face. Astrid knew that he felt his selfishness. He did deserve that for lashing out at her.

"I didn't know Astrid. Forgive me please."

Resting her hand on his shoulder, she give gives him a reassuring rub.

"My gift make me extremely dangerous. My family ordered me to not leave the security of Akarnae. Now knowing what Aven could've done had he gained me."

"I know what that's like, my gift make me dangerous too. I'm really sorry for lashing out on you earlier."

"That's okay, I completely understand. But Kaiden, you have amazing friends. They all want to help you, like seriously. I understand letting go is hard, it was for me, but promise you'll talk to someone about it. I clearly don't expect you to lay it out for me but at least lay it out for someone like Declan."

"He deserves it, he's a good mate." Damn that felt really inspirational. She gave Kaiden an affectionate hug.

"I promise," his voice was firm full of confidence. Something I haven't ever heard before. Confidence. "Thank you Astrid, for everything." That time he meant it for real.

She could help squeal on the inside before saying "you coming, or are you going to leave me to get to my ass whooped by Finn alone?"

A playful grin spreads across his face.


	4. Ever Growing Friendships

Kaiden's POV

Kaiden didn't know what to think of his conversation with Astrid other than the fact it was a reality check for him and for that, he was sincerely grateful. He was absolutely drained from his class with Finn that couldn't stop him from gathering their old gang together who were all surprised at his sudden change of attitude.

They promised each other to provide no judgement and Kaiden began letting go. Not everything as there were some parts that weren't ready but after all the tears and hugs he felt like huge weights had lifted from his shoulders, like he was free once again. He waved goodbye to a proud Dix, Jordan and Bear as Declan ushered them out of the room.

The two then exchanged the longest hugathon ever.

"It's good to have you back," said Declan.

"I don't believe I was ever gone," replied Kaiden with a wink.

That night Kaiden had by far the best sleep in a while.

From there on Kaiden slowly embarked his road to recovery. He started conversing more with Declan and the support provided by his teachers were really helpful. Kaiden can't help but look forward to seeing Astrid during class and oftens invites her over to sit with them much to her friend's disappointment. He can see the bond she has with D.C just like Alex once did.

"How are things?" Astrid once asked during lunch.

"Better, now that I've fulfilled your promise."

"I told you."

They both couldn't hold back their smiles.

She was so different and unique unlike any other girl he'd ever met. Due to all the hell he experienced with Astrid, their friendship bloomed. From when they both almost 'died' on the SAS camp and laughed so hard at the look on Jordan's face when he realised they were okay. Or when Karter made them spar each other in front of the whole academy. He enjoyed her presence in her life and before he knew it, half the year had passed. The mid-term exams were approaching steadily.

Astrid's POV

Astrid finally understood why all the girls at Akarnae at crushes on him and she marveled him too. She had grown close to him and his friends but she felt like she was stabbing Emma in the back whenever she sat with them. There was a tremendous change in Kaiden, everyone noticed it but Astrid loved the thought that it was all because of her, even when it was actually Declan.

Half the year had gone by so quickly and the amount of assignment due was getting hard for her to keep up and on top of that, the mid-year exams were fast approaching. Sometimes she would find herself too indulged in studying to the point of forgetting to sleep. Of course Kaiden helped her out every step of the way, which was charming of him.

**Since the previous chapter was a bit long, I made this one a bit shorter. **


	5. Exam Season

Astrid's POV

To be honest, Astrid didn't mind sitting the theory exams, she hated the physical, practical ones which were pretty much half the subjects offered at Akarnae. She blitzed through her core skills and age based subjects in the first few days. She wiped out the minute she went to bed every night.

Until the fateful morning of her combat exam finally arrived. Already exhausted from having sat in a room for 3 hours to complete chemistry, Astrid wanted the day to be over fast. Stumbling down to the arena, half dead half alive she noticed the little smile that was broadening from Kaiden and she did so in return.

Karter had them fight each other in a round robin which was physically and emotionally draining. To top the exam off in classic Karter style, there was his obstacle course of doom.

Karter made Astrid go last, since he considered her the weakest because of her age. She couldn't wait to prove him wrong. She closely examined all her classmates. Their strategies and how they attempted the obstacle. She squirmed on the many times Kaiden fell, tripped or wiped out.

Fortunately no-one made it past the halfway mark meaning that expectations weren't high for Astrid. Other than the fact everyone was watching. Most of her class already looked like they'd come straight from a battlefield. She couldn't wait.

After a reassuring pat on the back from Kaiden, Astrid began. The first few obstacles all had some form of patterns but as she progressed further into the course she relied on her complete instincts and reflexes to pass. Covered in gunk from the previous two times she wiped out, she was determined to pass the balancing poles that swung sandbags.

This was the furthest anyone had got and so far Astrid was in one piece only sustaining a few cuts, scratched and bruises. The obstacle was testing patience, but she disregarded any of that and went for the approach of speed. Almost slipping in the middle, she made it across and she could hear the cheers from the other side of the arena.

The next few obstacles were kind of easy but only when she realised that there were only 3 left until the end. A fire bright and high roared inside of her. There only one goal and that was to finish. Personally, she thought she was doing incredibly well considering the amount of pressure there was from everyone.

"5 more minutes left Gray, lets see if you can finish!" roared Karter catching Astrid off guard for a few seconds.

Those few seconds of broken concentration were enough for her to get jabbed and sent flying off the course into the murky, cold water with a sickening crunch. The stabs on pain on her left side were irresistible. She was so disoriented in the water. Closing her eyes realising there was no way out, she felt a strong set of arms grab her around the waist and pull her out.

It was Karter. Astrid learnt that Karter didn't want her do die, much to her relief and for that she was forever grateful. He assisted her in coughing up the water. There was so much water, it felt like an eternity. His hands rubbing down back to steady her irregular breaths.

A painful cry escaped her mouth as an indescribable sensation shot up her left leg. She could feel the ground shake as the boy rushed to her side.

"Astrid!" It was Kaiden, there was so much fear in that cry.

But the agony was too much for her to stay awake any longer.

**This was by far the most fun chapter to write. Let me know in the comments if you want more! xoxo.**


	6. Combat

Kaiden's POV

Kaiden couldn't take his eyes off her as she tackled the obstacle course, she was amazing but when she pull herself from the water he had to express his concerns.

"Karter do something!" he yelled desperate.

Once he pulled her out of the water, Karter started screaming instructions. He sent people to get Fletcher, medical supplies or to simply leave and clear the arena. Deeming Kaiden useless, he just asked him to hold her so she was in an upright position. Her leg was crooked in a bad way. It was surely broken.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and were flooding with tears, tears Kaiden helped wipe away. Handing her the small dose of painkillers which he knew were going to do nothing, she swallowed it. He sent in hand up and down her hair, her body was shivering, he made sure to calm her down.

"Shh it's okay, you're going to be fine." Their eyes locked in a gaze. "I promise."

He could sense the relief in Astrid as they heard Fletchers voice. "What have we got here? Ah a badly broken leg. Unfortunately there nothing I can do until we get back to the Med Ward. Considering how much pain Miss Astrid's in we should probably put it in a splint."

He made Astrid chug down another vial of pain killer, this time stronger as the pain had all vanished from her face as well as checking her ribs and side. Karter and the boys were well into securing the splint. There were few squirms of pain escaping her mouth, but nothing as extreme as before.

Astrid's POV

She felt the same warm bulky arms scoop her up. She was glad Kaiden was there by her side through it all but she closed her eyes as she couldn't bear the embarrassment of being carried by Karter. She could see Declan and Kaiden hiding their grins until she sent them a death stare.

Fletcher was handing the healing salve around the room per usual as he treated her leg and ribs. He took many scans before retrieving a large does of regenerators to speed up the healing. Her screams were loud and clear since the pain was becoming more intense. Astrid was so glad the day was over, she couldn't care less about having to spend the night in the Med Ward and soundly drifted to sleep after Emma dropped of a change of clothes.

Kaiden's POV

Shuddering at Astrid's screams, he stayed by her side until she woke up. He brought her dinner and smacked Declan in the back for all his smirking during their gentle exchange.

"I'll see you tomorrow in PE. Don't leave to get my ass whooped by Finn alone."

"Can't wait," she replied with an eyeroll.

"Don't tell me your in love…..AGAIN." question Declan after they'd reached their dorm.

"I'm not, simply just caring for someone in our class."

"Yeah, as if Kaid. Remember I'm a human lie detector."

"Be glad I haven't questioned you and Bear"

They leave this debate at a stalemate for the rest of the night but Kaiden couldn't stop thinking about Astrid. He had been so scared for her.

**Thanks for reading. Hopefully will continue to update ****regularly.**


	7. Awkward Encounters

Astrid's POV

Waking up in a world of pain from a soundly sleep, Astrid let out another groan grabbing the attention of Fletcher who offered her another dose of painkillers and instructed her to take it easy. She was also glad when he found out Fletcher had excused her from her PE exam with Finn. Thank god!

Hurriedly, she got dressed and dashed down the hall to snag some breakfast before it was over her leg was feeling much better already. Only to bump into Kaiden on her way out. Confronted vast amounts of awkwardness and embarrassment from yesterday, she tried to avoid eye contact. Feeling a tugging feeling on her shoulder she halted when Kaiden brought her into a hug.

"You don't know how scared I was for you yesterday. You were in so much pain, I felt so helpless unable to do anything." It was a quiet whisper, barely loud enough for Astrid to hear herself.

"You did everything perfectly right," Astrid cringed at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry Astrid."

"For what?" it came more of a retort than sympathetic which was what she intended.

So their awkward conversation continued as they walked down to PE. Kaiden insisting on apologising and Astrid insisting on not. Kaiden James was one interesting, hot guy thought Astrid.

Finn overpassed her not caring a single bit whether she could complete his assessment or not. Regardless of her injury, he still made her do upper body condition for the whole period claiming that it was to test her stamina. It wasn't fun considering the hell of a day she had yesterday. Kaiden showered with encouraging smiles and glances as she tried to survive.

Having Kaiden constantly apologising for no reason was enough, she couldn't help let out a groan when she saw Delcan approaching.

"Why am I such a magnet to boys?" she started

"Simply here to express my thanks," a confusing look spread across Astrid's face.

"I haven't seen Kaiden be like Kaiden in a long while and I'm assuming it's because of you." Astrid too had observed the positive changes in Kaiden since their conversation by the lake.

"It was nothing Declan, he needed a push in the right direction."

He then pulled her in for an embrace. She couldn't stop thinking about how muscular these boys were. "You brought him back to me, back to all of us Astrid and for that, we're incredibly grateful." Astrid knew he was referring to their merry band of friends.

Afterwards, they silently separated and went their separate ways.

Tomorrow was the last day before Kaldoras break. For a while she had worried about where she'd stay. Luckily, her roomie Emma invited her to stay with her family. Emma has already left as she wanted to enjoy breakfast with her family. Astrid on the other hand was still yet to pack. Barely able to close her bag, she closed the door to their dorm. The wards had been deactivated and many students had already left.

Kaiden's POV

Rushing out his dorm he told Declan that he'll meet him at his house claiming that Marselle wanted to speak to him, but really wanted to speak to Astrid before she left. Declan didn't buy it since he's a lie detector but he couldn't care less. Catching her as she exited her dorm he immediate dashed up behind her. His presence must have scared her as there was a sudden shake in her body.

"Promise me you won't sneak up on me again." she scolded in a playful tone.

"That I can't. But I was wondering if you'd like to meet up over Kaldoras, I don't have any plans. So if you have any spare time I'd you know, like to get to know you better." He said awkwardly, he hated himself for being so introverted. Her cheeks flushed with color as he gave her his contact.

"See you soon Kaiden James," and she waved goodbye.

Kaiden was impressed.

**I really love Kailex but I really wanted to create my own character arc. Thanks for reading. xoxo**


	8. The First Date

**Hope you enjoy the romance!**

Astrid's POV

Did Kaiden James just ask her out on a date? No why was she into another guy so soon. Logan had broken her heart only last year. Literally. But Kaiden was so different from any guy she'd met before. He didn't come after her because of her looks, but was the only guy who came after her because of what she offered, her personality.

It was only a few days into Kaldoras break and Astrid saw the perfect opportunity to see Kaiden since Emma was spending the next two days with her primary school friends. Her heartbeat accelerating, Astrid messaged Kaiden.

'I'm free tomorrow, if you'd like to take me on the date you promised.' She clicked send.

Ugh, way too bold and flirty, Astrid regretted instantly.

A reply came back right away. Had Kaiden been staring at his device the whole break.

'See you tomorrow in Tryllin outside the coffee shop next to the palace. 9am sharp. You know I don't like tardiness'

"Did he just send a winky face?" Astrid thought aloud. She instantaneously collapsed into a blushing mess.

Before Astrid knew it, it was 6:30 in the morning and she was going ballistic over what to wear to see Kaiden.

"Loving the outfit Astrid, cya in 2 days" called Emma as she was leaving the house. "I think Kaiden's gonna love it!" With that said Emma left with a smirk.

"Thanks Emma, see you soon! Wait how did you know I was going to see Kaiden?" But Emma was already out the door.

She eyes shot straight at Julie, Emma's mum, who was only one she told.

"She wouldn't stop heckling me until I told her, you know my Emma," commented Julie innocently. Astrid replied with an eyeroll even though she knew it was rather rude. Julie let out a small laugh.

"If you decide to not come back tonight, just send me a quick message," added Julie quickly.

"Oh Julie, I don't think I'm staying over-" before she was cut off.

"Just let me know if you do ," responded Julie with a wink. "Now enjoy yourself Astrid, have some fun but remember to stay safe!"

"I will!" Julie reminded Astrid of her mother, Emma was so lucky to have her.

Kaiden's POV

"Since when did you care about what you wore?" questioned Declan then he continued his teasing. "Oh I remember, since yesterday when Astrid reminded you about that date you owe her."

"Since when did you care about my love life, you're way too indulged in yours, Declan!" mocked Kaiden. "So if you'll step aside and let me out of my room, I have places to be and I don't want to be late!"

Annoyed at Declan parading around house screaming: "Kaiden in love again!", he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that he was betraying Alex by being with Astrid.

Avoiding the confused glare Jeera sent him, he left his house after realising that he was probably late. Smashing the vial, he stepped right through the bubbledoor.

In the heart of Tryllin, Kaiden noticed Astrid's small figure sitting outside the cafe as promised. She looked gorgeous, he loved how she didn't try to go full out to impress him. Rather showing her true colours and personality.

"You're late Kaiden James!" intonated her distinct lyrical voice. It was 9:01. He gave her an eyeroll. "I thought you didn't like tardiness, well I don't either Kaiden," taunted Astrid. There was so much sarcasm in her voice. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Breakfast first, obviously."

"You sound exactly like Jordan."

"You can't blame me for being hungry Astrid"

Kaiden ordered a croissant as well as a large cup of coffee. Astrid on the other hand, had already eaten, so she settled for a cup of tea. They had short awkward conversations until they both jumped on the topic of funny childhood stories.

Afterwards, he took her to a nearby cinema where they enjoyed a horror movie. Surprised that Astrid was not a single bit shaken by the film, he asked how she found it.

"If you're wondering why I'm not frightened by a pathetic movie, it take a lot more to scare me Kaiden. I'm in epsilon combat remember. I've seen worse." as if she just read his mind.

"You amaze me everyday Astrid Gray." He spotted her cheeks flush with intense colour.

There was something he was finally ready to tell her. Astrid deserved to know. He opened a bubbledoor to his favourite spot in Medora to view the sunset. He made her sit as they cuddled in each others arms watching the warm majestic colours dance around the sky.

"There something I need to tell you Astrid." Kaiden said to break the calming silence

"You only have to if you want to." she acknowledged, knowing that this was the sensitive subject he had been hiding.

Kaiden didn't wait. Laying everything out, every single part about him and Alex. He tried to blink back the tears, but he eventually let go. Astrid held him like she would never let him go.


	9. New Beginnings

Astrid's POV

Taken slightly aback my Kaiden's sudden surge of emotional tears she whispered "I wish it wasn't this way." This was the first time she had seen Kaiden that way. There was so much dread in her heart. She wanted to help him, but there wasn't much to do other than pull him close.

"No, this was the way it was supposed to be. Fate decided it and part of me is glad. You were sent into my life when I needed someone the most. I miss Alex, but I have you Astrid. You remind me of her every day."

Astrid was speechless. Did the one and only Kaiden James, like her?

"Don't act so surprised." as he pulled her in to one big comforting embrace. "Hey, you want to come over tonight?"

How did Julie know this was going to happen? Sensing her discomfort Kaiden added that Declan wasn't home tonight since he was spending the week with the Ronnigans and Nisha was on duty. It was just him and Jeera tonight.

"As much as I'd love to Kaiden, in the light of recent times, I think it's best for you and your family if I don't." It hurt her to turn him down, but Astrid knew it was for the best. "Bye Kaiden James, thank you for a magnificent day." She opened a door to Emma's house and stepped through as she snuck one last glance at Kaiden.

Later that night, there was a knock on the door. It was a Warden and there was a familiar look to her in Astrid's opinion.

Speaking with casual authority, the Warden said "Hi Astrid, I'm Jeera, Kaiden's sister. Ummmmm you sure you don't want to come over tonight. It's just me and Kaiden. He could use extra company." Astrid immediately picked up Jeera's emphasis on 'he'.

Not wanting to argue with a Warden, Astrid reluctantly agreed, letting Julie know on her way out.

Kaiden's house was comfortable and cozy. It was perfect to bits. She found Kaiden by the dinner table, his eye lit up without delay, the minute he noticed her presence. The tension surrounding his body ceased and he relaxed.

Astrid introduced herself to Jeera as they sat around the table drinking hot cocoa and toasting marshmallows. Kaiden excused himself to his room followed by concerned, surveying gazes from Astrid and Jeera.

The girls talked well into the night about Kaiden as well as the latest gossip. Jeera truly felt like a big sister. Eventually they called it a night and went to their rooms. Astrid fell flat out the second her head hit the pillow dreaming about her perfect day with Kaiden.

Her deep but susceptible sleep interrupted by the creaking of floorboards. She peeped outside the door to see a manly figure clumsily walking down the hall. It was Kaiden. Quietly, she threw on a warm coat and left the room following him outside.

Kaiden's POV

It was another nightmare of Alex's death put on repeat. Losing control, he stared at the stars and full on cried. Something he hadn't done in years. Then out of nowhere, Astrid's gentle arms surrounded him, calming his breath.

Astrid was there, always there for him. She didn't say a single word, didn't ask a single question. She was different, and Kaiden's new perfect. Alex was gone and he couldn't dwell on the past anymore, he had Astrid and they had a future.

They sat in each other's comfort until the sun rose and the same majestic colours splashed the sky. Astrid moved in closer until her lips gently pressed against his forehead. Had she just kissed him? Her innocent eyes stared sweetly at Kaiden and for some reason he still thought it was necessary to turn the moment into a comedy.

"You missed," she glared at him comically, knowing that she'd just been played.

He pulled her in close, he could smell her rosy fragrance. Their lips touched, it felt like a blossoming of a flower. The perfect first kiss with the perfect backdrop. Kaiden was complete. When they finally pulled away, Astrid buried her head in Kaiden.

"You are my perfect Astrid Gray."

**Last chapter! This was so much fun to write. I might include an epilogue but idk. xoxo. Thx for sticking until the end!**


End file.
